


Flying Snowballs

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romance, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: An impromptu snowball fight at the Burrow is always a good time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts Festive Fun Fest 2020





	Flying Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was for the prompt 'snowball fight' for the Festive Fun Fest at Rarepair-Shorts on LJ.
> 
> Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP universe nor am I making any money off this story.

No one is exactly sure who threw the first snowball, but suddenly, everyone watched as the snowball smacked Hermione right in the face. Everyone froze, watching her wipe the snow away. Then she grinned at everyone and exclaimed ”It’s on!!” She bent down and scooped up some snow, quickly forming a snowball that she let fly.

George laughed and dodged behind Ron, who takes the hit that Hermione threw. Ron growled at Hermione and joined the fight. George was close behind, making a snowball and chucking it at Ginny.

Percy is the next one to be sucked in, unable to resist joining in on the fun.

Molly and Arthur exchange an exasperated look with each other, but Molly couldn’t help but smile. She loved seeing her family have fun like this. Arthur was hit in the back of the head. He turned, but no one admitted to throwing it. He looked at Molly again, who shrugged before bending over and scooping up some snow.

It quickly became a battle. 

Fred, George, and Hermione formed an alliance. Ron shouted to Harry, and they formed their own mini-team, Ginny and Bill joined them. Snowballs were flying back and forth and the family was evenly divided. Everyone participated, and a great time was had by all.

“I’m heading in!” Hermione shouted, wrapping her arms around her middle. “I’m freezing!” As she headed back towards the Burrow. She was tackled from behind and fell into the snow. 

Rolling over, she grinned at George. “I know you threw that first snowball,” she teased, leaning up and kissing him. 

“You can’t prove it,” George whispered, chuckling. “But it was a fun snowball fight.”

“Yeah, it was, but I’m freezing, so let’s get inside. I could use some cocoa.”

“Your wish is my command,” George said, kissing her before pulling her up and into his arms. The two of them headed inside, the snowball fight raging on still behind them.


End file.
